Forever and Always
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: He finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low as he says, I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always...


**Author's Notes: This Oneshot is based off a song called 'Forever and Always' by Parachute. Listen to it if you haven't heard it. It's so sad, but so good at the same time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan lied on the ground watching the stars in the park. Logan had his head resting on Kendall's chest, right above his heart. The blonde teenager had his arm wrapped around his brunette boyfriend's shoulders. Right next to them laid Kendall's iPod and speakers, playing a slow song. The taller one sighed in happiness.<p>

"I love this song," The shorter boy looked up at him.

"Why? It's so sad," Kendall nodded his head slowly.

"Yea, but the lyrics are meaningful. It's saying no matter what happens they'll always love each other; just like us. No matter what, Logan, I'll always love you,"

"I'll always love you, too, Kendall," Logan leaned up and softly kissed his green eyed boyfriend.

"I think...this should be our song...Forever and Always by Parachute," Kendall whispered to Logan.

The brunette smiled and slightly nodded his head, "I agree,"

* * *

><p><em>She's sitting at the table. The hours get later. He was supposed to be there. She's sure he would've called.<em>

* * *

><p>The 24 year old brunette looked at his watch once again. The clock hands showed the time to be 10:30 pm. Out of habit; the pre-school teacher started twisting his engagement ring on his finger. He bit his lip as his eyes kept drifting to the phone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway. No one's said they've seen him. Why, is something wrong? She looks back to the window.<em>

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't he even called yet?" Logan asked himself as he stood up from the beautifully decorated dining table. He walked over to the window that showed the driveway that was in front of his house. Instead of seeing his fiancé's Escalade truck, he sees an empty space.<p>

"He was supposed to come two hours ago," He said to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly the phone rings. A voice says something's happened. That she should come right now. <em>

* * *

><p>As he made his way over to clean the now cold food off of the table, the phone rang. His head turned toward the phone. He walked over to it and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" He said slowly.

"Hi, is this Logan Mitchell?" The soft voice asked.

"Yes...Who is this?"

"This is South Central Hospital. Your fiancé, Kendall Knight, was in an

accident-,"

"Oh My God. I'm on my way,"

* * *

><p><em>Her mind goes to December. She thinks of when he asked her. <em>

* * *

><p>Logan quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys. He picked up a random jacket that was flung over the couch and ran out the door. He ran into his car and started it up; his mind focusing on December 13th, one year ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan met his boyfriend of seven years, since their junior year of high school, at their favorite ice cream shop. He walked up to the door and noticed the closed sign.<p>

"What is going on?" He whispered to himself. He was about to walk away, but the door opened and revealed Logan's tall green eyed boyfriend.

"Hey, Logie," The blonde smiled.

"Kendall, what are you doing in there? The store's closed!" Logan told him. Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"No it's not," He stuck out his hand. "Come on in," The shorter boy took his hand and let his boyfriend pull him in the store. A smile appeared on his face as he saw their favorite table in the restaurant decorated with candles and his favorite ice cream. The restaurant was dimly lit, but you can tell that paper hearts and red and white streamers were hanging from the ceiling. He turned around and looked at his boyfriend, who has an ear to ear smile on his face.

"So? How do you like it?" Kendall asked him.

"You already know I like it, Kendall," Logan answered walking toward the tall blonde.

"What? Well, I had no idea you would- okay, yea, I knew you would like it," He joked. They both laughed and Kendall pulled his boyfriend closer to his body. Logan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and smiled when he felt Kendall wrap his arms around his waist.

"May I ask what the occasion is?" Logan asked him.

"I wanted to ask you something…" He answered.

"Well, ask away,"

"It's not that easy, babe. I have to do something first,"

_He bent down on his knee first and he said_

"What do you have to do?" The shorter boy asked him. Kendall let go of Logan and stepped back. He pulled a small black box out of his back pocket and bent down on one knee. He opened the box, revealing a silver band with the words _'Forever & Always' _engraved in cursive. The smart boy gasped and his hands rushed over his mouth. His eyes start to water when he hears Kendall starting to sing his proposal.

'_I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always,'_

"Marry me, Logan…" Logan nodded his head and stuck out his left hand. Kendall smiled and took the ring out of the box. He slid the ring on his boyfr- _fiancé's_ finger. He stood up and pulled the shorter boy into a passionate kiss. Logan pulled away and looked Kendall in his eyes.

"I love you, so much,"

"I love you, too, Logan. Forever and Always,"

* * *

><p><em>She pulls up to the entrance. She walks right to the front desk. They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them.<em>

* * *

><p>Logan pulled in to the hospital's parking lot and rushed out of his car. He ran to the Receptionist's Desk.<p>

"Excuse me," The nurse behind the desk looked up at him.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I'm Logan Mitchell. I was just called about my fiancé, Kendall Knight. They said he was in an accident," The nurse's eyes widened and she stood up from the desk.

"Follow me," She leads him down hallway after hallway. "He got into a three car accident. He was at a stop light and two cars were speed racing. When the light turned green, and he started driving, the two cars hit him and his car was found turned over. It only flipped over once," Logan wasn't paying any attention until she said two cars hit him and his car was turned over. They pass door after door until she finally stops at a door with the number 324 above it. She opened the door and they both walked in.

* * *

><p><em>She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room. She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight. They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life, the house on the hillside, where they would stay.<em>

* * *

><p>Seeing his fiancé hooked up to all those wires made him want to cry, but he knew he had to stay strong for both of them. He slowly walked up to Kendall's bedside and held his hand. His heart broke apart when he saw the love and pain in Kendall's bright green eyes.<p>

"Hey, baby," Kendall said. His voice was raspy and shaky.

"Hi. I was so worried about you," Logan cried. He let the tears fall on his and Kendall's hands. The blonde gave him a little smile.

"Let's not talk about me. Let's talk about Sydney," The brunette smiled for the first time that night. Sydney is the little girl that they're gonna adopt. A close friend of theirs is pregnant and doesn't want to keep the baby, but doesn't want to let it go. They made an agreement for Kendall and Logan to adopt the little girl when she's born and raise her as their own, so the mother could have a place in her life as her 'aunt'.

"Karina says she's kicking a lot. She might grow up to be a soccer player," They laughed and held each other's hands tightly.

"Did the salesman call you about the house?" The taller one asked. Logan nodded his head.

"He said it's all ours. We can move in in about three weeks," Kendall slowly nodded his head.

* * *

><p><em>Stay there forever, forever and always; through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember; whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other, forever and always.<em>

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes drifted to the heart monitor hooked up to his fiancé. He looked back to Kendall and could see his face getting paler and his usual bright green eyes getter duller. He could tell they didn't have much time left until he was gone forever, but he's trying hard to not think negatively.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses. Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses.<em>

* * *

><p>Logan's face brightens up for the first time since he came into the hospital.<p>

"Hold on, Kendall," He reluctantly pulls his hand away from his fiancé's. He runs out the room and to the Receptionist's Desk. He stops at the desk and slams his hands on the counter.

"Can we get a priest to room 324 for a marriage, please, and quickly?" The nurse nodded her head and she picked up the phone by her keyboard and typed some numbers. She called the minister to the room and Logan ran back to be by his fiancé's side. He ran to the side of the bed and held his hand again.

"Where did you go?" Kendall asked him.

"You'll see," Two nurses and a minister came into the room.

* * *

><p><em>She borrows some rings from the couple next door. Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor. She looks into his eyes<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you have rings?" The minister asked. Logan's eyes widened a bit as he forgotten the needed rings. He let go of Kendall's hand once more and walked out of the room; well, really speed walked. He went to the room next door and just opened the door without knocking. He walked in on a tall brunette giving a kiss on the cheek to a Latino boy sitting in the bed. He also noticed the wedding rings on the both of the boys' fingers.<p>

"Um, excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you, but are both of you married…to each other?" Logan asked them. The taller brunette nodded his head and held the shorter boy's hand.

"Yes. Why?"

"Um, I know this sounds weird and everything, but…my fiancé, Kendall, got into a _**really**_ bad car accident tonight and he might…he might not make it. I just want us to be married before he…anyway, I just wanted to know if we could borrow your rings? We'll give them back and everything, I promise," Logan explained.

"Um, I don't know about tha-,"

"I think we should do it, James," The Latino boy interrupted.

"Why? We don't even know them," James said as he pointed to Logan.

"What if you were in his shoes? What if we were engaged and I got into a really bad accident and I was on my death bed? Wouldn't you want to get married? Wouldn't you want me to leave this world with a memory that'll always last?" James thought about it and looked at Logan.

"You're right, Carlos. I'll do it, but I don't ever wanna hear you talk about yourself that way again," Carlos nodded his head and took off his ring just like James. Logan smiled and took the rings they handed him.

"Thank you, so much! You can come and watch the ceremony if you want," Carlos shook his head.

"We'd love to, but the doctor should be back any second with my blood test," He explained. Logan just nodded his head.

"Thank you, again," He told them before he left the room. He went back in Kendall's room with the rings. He stood next to his bed and held up the rings.

"I got them,"

"Uh, Logan…where did those come from?" Kendall asked. His fiancé shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," The minister said some verses, but Logan wasn't really paying a lot of attention. He did however hear the part where he was to say his own vows. Having nothing prepared, he said, well sang, the first thing that came to his mind.

* * *

><p><em>As she says:<em>

'_I want you forever, forever and always; through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember; whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always._

* * *

><p>He slides the ring on Kendall's finger as he finishes his vows. He quickly shed his engagement ring and put it in his pocket.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low as he says<em>

* * *

><p>Logan's heart keeps breaking more as his ears hear the beeping of Kendall's heart gets slower. Kendall slides the ring on Logan's finger with a shaky hand. His eyes connect with Logan's as he says his vows; the next lyrics after Logan's.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always,'<em>

* * *

><p>With tears flowing down his cheek, Logan leant forward and kissed Kendall on the lips for one last time with Kendall kissing back. He pulled away and tightened his grip on Kendall's cold and pale hand. His tears getting heavier and coming down faster as he heard the beeps of the heart monitor getting slower and slower…<p>

until it was completely silence.

**Author's Notes: I cried and cried and cried and cried. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry about all of the lines. Don't forget to review! If you cried from the story, you're definitely gonna cry from the song if you haven't heard it.**


End file.
